1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a radio frequency (RF) coaxial connector that has an internal terminal with a specific configuration to providing sufficient resistance force to tightly contact a contact of an external connector for stable signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
RF coaxial connectors are used popularly in various electronic devices and may be connected to a coaxial cable mounted on an antenna for wireless signal transmission.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,374 discloses a RF coaxial connector that has an insulative housing, an internal terminal and an external terminal. The insulative housing is composed of an upper casing and a bottom casing and has a socket. The internal terminal is formed by a stamping process, is mounted in the socket and has a connecting end and a free end. The connecting end is mounted securely on the insulative housing. The external terminal is exposed out of and covers the insulative housing. When the RF coaxial connector is connected to a corresponding connector, a pin conductor of the corresponding connector extends in the socket and presses against the internal terminal for signal transmission.
However, when aforementioned connectors are connected together, the pin conductor contacts a central portion of the internal terminal instead of the free end. Therefore, the segment from the central portion to the free end of the internal terminal would not provide pin conductor with its resilient force. Thus, the pin conductor loosely presses against the internal terminal, which makes the signal transmission between the connectors unstable.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a RF coaxial connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.